Fight for you
by Shygirl4991
Summary: She was the middle child, a kunoichi, and the biggest nerd in her family. But when she loses her family, she goes on a journey to find herself. But what she finds instead are four mutant ninja turtles, now she must help them stop a new villain, the person that tore her family apart.


She didn't know how she got in this mess, she just wanted to forget her pass and go to New York. But here she is, tied to a chair, above a tank of weird glowing liquid. She managed to take out her hidden blade to cut the rope, but that's when she heard yelling, looking up she saw the men that got her blow up. She sighs "great...robots," she cuts herself free, making sure she was far from the tank and jumped down, she needed to escape this crazy place.

As she ran a Sai landed in front of her, she picks it up and looks around, that's when she felt someone behind her. She turned around trying to see who it was in the shadows, all she could see was a red bandana. One of the robots ran to her, she threw the Sai in her hands and destroyed it.

She smirked "Guess that's one way to return the Sai," but why would someone have a Sai, as she turns to run, she felt something hit her leg, making her fall. She heard someone running to her "Are you okay?" the voice sounded shy and concern, she nods making her short black hair messy. As she looked up, her brown eyes met with reddish brown ones, the person then picked her up bridle style. She threw her arms around him, her eyes went wide. The person that is helping her is a walking, talking, turtle.

As they make it outside he decided to put her down, fixing her purple jacket, she turned to get a better look. To her surprise he was still there, and she wasn't wrong, he really was a turtle.

"You're a turtle…" Donatello started to panic "I won't hurt you! My name is Donatello, me and my brothers saved you!" She nodded, taking in the information. She then smiled "That is AWESOME!" Donnie was surprised, while she just jumped up and down in excitement. She then went up to him "how is this possible? I mean, I have never heard of anything being able to do this!"

Donnie turned when he heard the foot bots coming "get behind me!" she giggles "and miss the fun?" before he could say anything the girl ran off, she took out her hidden blade and attacked the robots.

Donnie ran after making sure none of the foot bots would take by her surprise, once the robots were defeated he turned to the girl. She had a huge smile "that was a great workout!" before Donnie was able to ask her questions, his T- phone started ringing "hello?" Leo was calling Donnie worried about where he disappeared to. After Donnie explained everything to Leo, he hanged up "That was my brother, I have to go."

She nodded "so there's more of you ninja turtles? Nice!" Donnie smiled showing her the gap in his teeth, she blushed and awkwardly looked away "The name is Aquala, but you can call me Aqua," with that the girl ran off.

* * *

It was morning, Aqua was walking down the hallway of a high school annoyed, she wasn't a morning person and the fact that she had to go to school for some information, made this morning much worse.

She goes to the library and looks for books on turtles, her mind was filled with so many questions. How can a turtle walk and talk? How could a turtle look so adorkable?

She sits down, opening the book she had on turtles. A million questions were going through her head, the more she reads about turtles the more she wondered if they could still do turtle like things. Aqua was so into her reading she didn't hear someone walk up to her, the person tapped her shoulder making her jump.

"Jumpy aren't you?" April said surprised by her reaction, normally Aqua would know she was there before she got the chance to touch her. Aqua sighs and closes the book she was reading "Sorry, I was doing research on turtles."

April nods staring at the book in her hands "what's with the sudden interest?" Aqua shrugs, she decided to check out the book to read on her own time, while April kept asking her questions. Aqua was starting to get mad, she turned and put her hands up "Look, April I like turtles! They are super cool, and I was thinking on getting one."

April nods and takes her arm "well then turtle girl, let's go to class!" as they walked to class Aqua got a strange feeling, April knows something, after all they never talked until today. So why was April so buddy buddy now out of no where?

* * *

Donatello was telling his brothers what happen after he saved Aqua, Mikey was excited to hear that a human for once isn't sacred of them "um what about, you know April? Casey?" Ralph ask his brother. Mikey shakes his head "They don't count! Plus Aqua sounds super cool!" Leo nods "It is strange though, I mean what dose the foot want with her.

Ralph rolls his eyes "Does it matter? We saved her! There's no need to keep thinking about her," Leo shakes his head "If the foot want her, they will keep coming."

Donnie was on his T-phone with a huge smile "I texted April about her, turns out they are classmates!" Leo smiles "great! We can get April to keep an eye out!" Donnie nods and tells April. Leo sits down, something weird was going on, why would they try to mutant a random teenager?

Mikey then jumped on a couch with a comic "maybe, she is some kind of super ninja!" he flips to a page in the comic and shows Leo, the page had a woman with super power, the villains were after her to brainwash her into joining their side and rule the world. Leo's eyes went wide "i think Mikey has something!" Ralph's eyes went wide "for real?!" Leo nods while Mikey dose a victory dance. Donnie looks at the page " Are you saying that, Aqua might be like April?" Leo nods " I mean, what other reason would Shredder want her?"

Donnie looks at the page, She was a skilled fighter, but showed no signs that she was like his April. Not to mention, it looked like they were going to drop her in the mutagen. That's when it clicked, the whole place looked set to be an interrogation, and if she didn't answer their questions in the tank she goes. She has information about something, and shredder needs it "I don't think so, think about the room. It looked like they were going to interrogate her, she must have some kind of knowledge or information about something." the question now is what dose she know?

 **AN: i started seeing the 2012 ninja turtles and i love it so much! I just had to write a story about them, so i hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think!**


End file.
